The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to modular plastic conveyor belts suitable for following curved paths.
Many conveying applications require conveyor belts to transport articles along curved paths. In low-tension spiral conveyors, for example, a conveyor belt is wrapped helically around a cylindrical drive tower in a compact arrangement for use inside a freezer or on a cooling line. Conventionally, metal conveyor belts have been used with spiral conveyors. But, as metal belts wear, black specks or worn-off bits of metal fall on the conveyed articles. In many food applications, black specks are not acceptable. In response to the black-speck problem and other food-contamination problems, modular plastic conveyor belts have begun replacing metal belts in food applications. In an ideal situation, a modular plastic belt is a drop-in replacement for a metal belt once the take-up, tensioning, and other sprockets are replaced. But, because metal belts have inherent beam strength, they are often supported from below only intermittently across their width, such as at their side edges and middle. This minimal support structure also allows for good airflow. Plastic belts with a lot of open area for air flow and for the collapsibility required to negotiate turns, however, do not normally have much beam strength. This lack of beam strength causes conventional plastic conveyor belts to sag between the spaced apart supports. Many applications also require a belt that can turn a tight radius—often a radius about equal to the width of the belt. Consequently, there is a need for a conveyor belt with increased beam strength for wide belt constructions that is capable of following conveying paths with tight turns and that does not have the shortcomings of metal belts.